This invention is directed to optical modulation and frequency doubler systems using organo-substituted carboranes.
The electro-optical properties of organo-substituted carboranes for use in optical switching and video devices has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,180, issued on Jan. 16, 1973 to T. J. Klingen, applicant of the present disclosure, and J. R. Wright.
It has been discovered that highly purified monomers of the compounds 1,2-dimethyl-o-carborane, 1-n-propyl-o-carborane, 1-allyl-o-carborane, 1-phenyl-o-carborane are directly applicable in optical switching, modulation, and video systems as well as the 1-ethyl-o-carborane and 1-vinyl-o-carborane monomers disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,180.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide new and improved optical modulation and frequency doubler systems.
It is also an object to apply the electro-optical properties of organo-substituted carboranes to optical modulation and frequency doubler systems.
It is a further object of this invention to apply new monomers in optical switching, modulation, and frequency doubler systems.